1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to portable electronic devices with chip card holders.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual-SIM mobile terminal may have one or two SIM cards. A dual-SIM mobile terminal with two SIM cards can switch SIM cards according to a user selection. That is, the user of a dual-SIM mobile terminal with two SIM cards can use two phone numbers.
Typical chip card holder define two receiving grooves side-by-side for receiving the SIM cards, thereby occupying a large area of the mobile terminal.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.